G.hn is a communication standard specifying a protocol for network communication over various communication mediums including, but not limited to, telephone wiring, power lines, coaxial cable, and plastic optical fiber. Networks that implement communication via the communication mediums typically associated with the G.hn standard may be associated with lower equipment costs, lower development costs, increased performance, and ease of installation. Further, devices such as computers, televisions, set-top boxes, standalone modems, and mobile devices may include communication interfaces configured to communicate using the G.hn standard.
IEEE 1905.1 is a networking standard corresponding to a layer configured to support different network communication protocols, such as various of wired communication protocols and wireless communication protocols (e.g., Wi-fi).